rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Dale Vandermeer
Detective Dale Vandermeer is a main protagonist, appearing in multiple Cube Escape games. Cube Escape: Case 23 Dale is a homicide detective, and heads the investigation of the murder of the Woman. He finds the Woman's dead body laying on the floor, with blood trailing into the room from Cube Escape: Seasons. But when he tries to enter this room, the door disappears. Looking around, he sees a newspaper on the coffee table, advertising a trip to Rusty Lake. He calls the number in the paper, but the voice on the other end does not provide any answers. After the phone conversation, Dale discovers the Woman's body hanging upside down. Black butterflies come out of her mouth as her body rises out of sight. The butterflies fly in formation to spell out the code to her safe, which contains the files to the Rusty Lake archive. For months Dale cannot focus on anything else besides the events that happened after he finds the Woman's body. He decides to collect all of the information he can about Rusty Lake, and locks himself in his office to try and learn more about the Lake and the mysterious Woman. In his office he has a strange television, with a machine attached to change channels. When he inputs 247 into the TV, a man in handcuffs appears on the screen, who reveals a corrupted face. Outside of the office, the man, now fully corrupt, lunges at the window. He breaks the window glass and disappears, leaving a black cube. After inputting 746 into the TV, the Woman appears on the screen. She reaches her hand through the top of the TV, and gives Dale a white cube. With both cubes he inputs 392 into the TV, and places the cubes into two slots on the screen. A light on the strange machine by the TV lights up. shooting a beam to the ceiling fan. Slowly the ceiling fades away as the fan spins faster, and Dale falls into a deep sleep. When Dale wakes up, he finds himself on the floor of the Chapel. Outside of the chapel door there is a boatman in the distance, who Dale calls in with torch signals. By cutting the boatman's sewed mouth open with scissors, the boatman's mouth widens to reveal Mr. Crow inside. He rows Dale to a small island in the middle of the Lake, and drops him off at the Cabin. Mr. Crow leaves him without a word, and Dale does not understand what to do. However, although at first the Cabin is serene, the longer Dale spends in the Cabin, the darker things become. The deer standing outside will become decapitated, and replaced by a Corrupted Soul with antlers. Dale hurries to activate the elevator hidden inside, and rides it down as the Soul watches in silence. Cube Escape: The Mill Mr. Owl has left Mr. Crow a note in Mill, revealing that he believes that Dale may be the one to stop the Corrupted Souls wandering the Lake. If Dale can find the two cubes, Mr. Owl will bring the storm and Mr. Crow must take Dale to the Cabin. Dale is seen through the TV screen on the Mill's top floor, when he picked up the phone to call the Rusty Lake Mental Health and Fishing in Cube Escape: Case 23. The player can hear the conversation through the phone. After this conversation is finished, Dale is seen through the screen placing the black and white cubes into the TV, and then disappears. Outside of the Mill's window there is a beam of light shining down by the Chapel, which comes down on Dale's unconscious body. Mr. Owl steps towards him, and causes him to rise mysteriously and bring the rain. Rusty Lake Hotel Once Harvey has delivered the five black cubes to Mr. Owl, he explains that the memories stored in these cubes are not only the key to the past, but also to the future. Underneath the plate cover is a white cube, that leads to a foggy forest with Corrupted Souls wandering through. Further into the forest an elevator is seen rising up in the distance. Dale stands inside, staring silently as the elevator continues up into the Rusty Lake Hotel. Cube Escape: Birthday Dale is riding up an elevator, revealing that he has been reliving his memories that have been captured in the cubes. One of the cubes stops in front of him, and it takes him back to his home in 1939, when he was a child celebrating his ninth birthday. He receives a letter from Mr. Owl, warning him that today would be the darkest day of his life, but that the present he left for him would help him "turn his day around". In a sudden turn of events, Mr. Rabbit breaks down the door and shoots Dale's family dead. Left on the table is a letter from Mr. Rabbit, explaining that this substance from one of his past lives is his only chance of escaping this state. He also finds a postcard from Harvey in his father's jacket, with a photo of the Rusty Lake Hotel on the front. After assembling Mr. Owl's present, he is given a blue cube, which when placed into his clock, reverses time and saves his family. His grandfather asks him to get him his gun, which he then uses to shoot Mr. Rabbit as he breaks into the house. Dale follows the blood trail to find him, and watches as he is absorbed into the tree he is resting on. The cube is situated at the top of the tree, and he is taken back out of the cube and continues his ride on the elevator. Cube Escape: Theatre Dale continues his ride on the elevator. He claims that the Lake is changing his memories, and that is past is not what it seems to be. He decides to let the cubes guide him, as a cube stops in front of him and takes him to 1971 at the Rusty Lake Theatre. Behind the curtains, a man dressed as Mr. Owl steps forward, explaining that are six plays that Dale must watch to continue his journey. By finishing five plays, the man returns, now wearing a mask of Dale's face. The man explains to him that Bob's memories now belong to the Lake, and that extracting the memories caused his Corrupted Soul, one of the six stages of the wheel. Upon completing the sixth play, the man congratulates Dale on that his mind is reaching a higher state of consciousness, and that he is learning about his past and future, on what he may become. A lone man, Bob, sits at the bar. He has a letter from the Woman in his pocket. After serving him a Bloody Mary, Bob shoots himself in the head, allowing Dale to travel into his mind to retrieve cubes to finish the fifth play. With the play done, Bob leaves the bar to go sit in the bathroom. He leaves a coaster on the bar counter, with the writing, "I feel dead inside, why did you take my memory?". When trying to approach him, he lifts his head up revealing that he is corrupted, and shuts the door. The Corrupted Soul reemerges to watch Dale as he enters the elevator to continue riding on. Trivia *He is voiced by Infant Tyrone. *His family name, "Vandermeer", means "from the lake" in Dutch. *In Cube Escape: Theatre, when Dale looks into the mirror in the bathroom, his reflection becomes split into pieces. Once the pieces are realigned his reflection turns into a Corrupted Soul before breaking into shards. *In Rusty Lake: Roots, it is revealed that Dale's birthdate is December 18th, 1930. Gallery DaleCase23.png|Dale in Cube Escape: Case 23. DaleMill1.png|Dale in Cube Escape: The Mill. DaleMill2.png|Dale in Cube Escape: The Mill. DaleMill3.png|Dale in Cube Escape: The Mill. DaleHotel.png|Dale in Rusty Lake Hotel. Screenshot_2016-04-11-13-00-35.png|Dale in Cube Escape: Theatre. DaleSoul.png|Dale's soul in Cube Escape: Theatre. Screenshot 2016-11-05-00-05-43.png|Dale's birthdate in Rusty Lake: Roots. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters